


Golden Sunshine

by tyny_styrk



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Based on True Events, Love, M/M, Rejection, Sad Ending, based on rumors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyny_styrk/pseuds/tyny_styrk
Summary: my first actual fanfic lmao. this might suck.brian is in luv with rog :)so basically ive noticed that the one big reason why people ship maylor together is because they look good together. and i agree, altough i do realize there are more pics of other ships than maylor (like froger and dealor like they got a bunch of pics and vids)and heres my conclusion i guess, kinda sad. u wont regret reading this :)





	1. Chapter 1

brian is walking down the road on his way back home. he’s carrying his guitar on his back and he’s alone. he performed alone that night. in a bar not so far away from his flat. 

freddie, john and roger are probably there too if theyre not going some places else. john is most likely sleeping, cuz its midnight. and freddie is probably getting laid by some bears on some other pub. who knows about roger.

who knows about roger. brian really dislikes thinking about roger. its only gonna make him over think about things that are crazily stupid and like weird and doesnt make any sense at all. he’s confused, it feels like roger is different.

brian looks up to the sky and breath in very deeply. roger, that little douchebag. after that one day roger decided to sleep on brian’s room after realizing freddie’s “boyfriend” is sleeping on his bed for some reason. brian woke up in the middle of that night to see the beautiful resting face, and now he just can never get it out of his head. it’s been quite a long time.

in every pub they play in, brian just cant take his eyes off of roger. its really weird right?

brian opens up the flat and it seems very quiet. hes walking towards his room and pass john’s room on the way there to see him sleeping inside. then freddie’s room, as expected, is empty. he’ll probably be back tomorrow morning. roger’s room is empty too, brian feels a bit dissapointed just about the idea of roger might be sleeping with some random girl right now.

 

brian puts his bag on his bed and go to the kitchen to get some water. as he walks inside the kitchen he saw roger standing there making something in the middle of the night. wow. hes glad rogers home atleast. he wonders how he didnt even notice someone else was home and awake.

 

“rog, what are you doing?”  
“oh youre home! i’m-uhh making an omelette, im hungry and i cant sleep, you want some?” roger is wearing a bathrobe hair is a little wet and hes in his bunny slippers.  
“no thanks im full”  
brian says as he go and get some water. and then sit on the table. still staring at roger.  
roger put his omelettes on a plate and sit in front of him.

 

“hows today?” roger asked.  
“it was.. good, nothing much, nothing new” brian looks up from his glass to see roger eating his omelettes and for a second there he just got lost in the view.

 

“um bri if you want some you can just say” roger notices that brian is staring deeply.  
brian startled, but he’s glad roger didnt even think about brian looking at him, and not the food.

“well can i have a bite?” brian asked.

roger smiles and sliced a piece and feed brian the slice. brian smiles back while chewing.  
“is it good?” roger asked.  
honestly he can taste the bitter crunch of the burned parts, but he doesn’t really care.  
“there’s nothing you can’t you do roger” and brian take another sip of his water.

roger raised his eyebrows and smiles, he take a full bite to finish it and put the plate in the sink. brian walks up to him and put his glass of water in the sink as well. roger is right infront of brian, brian can really clearly smell roger’s hair and it smells so nice obviously because he just took a shower. 

brian really cant help it so he just laid his hand on roger’s waist “im going to bed” he says while walking away towards his room, trying to cope with his burning heart at the moment.  
“you’re not going to wash this?” roger asked, “ill do it in the morning”  
“yeah? well you can wash my plate at the same time right?”

 

oh i swear that blond bastard  
“fuck off” brian chuckles  
“cmon bri” roger chuckles back  
brian tilts his head back to roger.  
“okay ill wash it for you alright? only because you let me took a bite earlier” no not really, roger is just so fucking gorgeous that brian really cant resist.  
roger laughs “i love you so much” as he laugh harder.

brian laughs but doesnt answer, cuz he knows roger doesn’t love brian that way. that way of brian loves roger. roger just love the fact that brian is willing to wash the fricking dishes.

brian and roger both leave and rest on their beds. roger immediately sleep after changing his clothes while brian, it took a while.

“jesus i fucking love you too roger you just dont fucking know” he thinks to himself. he looks at the stars again through the window. this time really thinking it through, if he’s REALLY in love with roger meddows taylor.

 

•••

 

Brian wakes up and realizes its 9 freaking am. he’s not late to anything thank god, its saturday. he washes his face and go outside to clean the dishes he promised roger. 

“morning bri” says john.  
“hey dear, havin a nice sleep last night?” freddie asked while smiling big time.  
“morning john, and yeah fred, but i bet you had a better one” brian rushes to the kitchen to see roger on the table eating breakfast.  
“you bet i do” freddie winks. brian smiles.

 

“morning dr.may, could you please fulfill your promise and do those dishes cuz its been sitting there for hours” says roger, hes not even looking at brians direction, hes so focused on the newspaper hes reading.

“morning and dont call me that” brian yawns, and does the dishes. 

roger smiles and take a sip of his coffee.  
brian approaches roger and laid his hand on rogers shoulder.

“what are you reading?”  
“this pub were singing in tonight, seems like there had been much much trouble in it these days”  
“yeah? such as?”  
“seems like the bartender been pouring poisons on the customers he’s interested in, altough they said theres not enough proof so hes still working there”  
“well shit but were going there anyways?”  
“mm-hm” roger takes another sip.

 

“well lets be real dear, the bartender is kinda cute and he’s into some dudes too so i dont mind getting poisoned” freddie shouts from another room.  
brian can hear john hitting freddie’s arm.

 

brian then take a shower. he’s bored so, he just decided to go on a walk. “guys im going on a walk, ill see you tonight at the pub”  
“see you bri” john is the only one who answers. as always.

so he go off.

(bri ended up sitting in a park thinking about rog obv, he really needs to tell someone)

 

•••

 

brian enters the pub, everyone’s there preparing their instuments.  
“there he is” john says.  
“here i am” brian answers.

they just sort of get ready and do the show. roger is just so freaking beautiful under the disco lights, with his hair bounces back each time he hit the drums. 

 

after the show they just kinda have fun at the pub, dances, john didn’t stay long tho, he went home to chill. not long after freddie already found another gay boy to fuck with so he’s off. 

 

brian really wanted to leave but roger is having so much fun drinking, so brian decided to stay. watching roger talk to the bartender, seems like they’re having too much fun.

 

not long after brian remembers the newspaper roger read that morning, and notices something is a bit off.

 

brian immediately approaches roger, the bartender is staring deeply into brian.  
“rog stand up”  
“no, why?” roger is clearly drunk, brian doesn’t mind cuz roger is not annoying when he’s drunk, luckily.  
“stand up”  
“no”  
the bartender is preparing someone else’s drink while watching the convo.

 

“fuck rog just fucking stand up” brian pulled roger’s arm and roger is now standing up, before falling into brian’s arm for a bit, and brian holds the smaller man up and observe roger.

 

“dude why is you dick hard” brian asked  
“thats a fucking weird question, why not?”  
“you’ve not been talking to any girls rog, why is your dick hard”  
“maybe he’s just not into girls” the bartender interrupts and winks to roger. roger looks back in disgust, brian noticed.  
“yeah?” brian puts roger back into his seat and take a look at his glass of wine.

 

“is that a fucking boner pill inside the drink? did you put it here?” brian asks the bartender.  
“and if he’s still not interested, what other terrible kind of drugs are you gonna put in that,huh?” brian doesn’t even the bartender to answer 

 

“holy mother fucker you’re a fucking pervert!” brian is almost screaming at the bartender. he’s in rage, first by the fact that the douche cant just win someone’s heart without putting some shit on their drinks, second for even thinking roger taylor being with other man other than himself. they just need to leave, before brian throws a huge punch at the douche’s face

 

“we’re leaving” brian picks roger up and wrap roger’s arm around his shoulders. they simply left. 

 

on the way home at the car is just something else. the way roger slept at the passenger seat is even more beautiful than before. oh god brian really cant take this crazy love for his bandmate.

 

after they arrived, john is in deep deep sleep, his room is locked.  
brian pushes roger into his bed.  
“bri, why is your dick hard” roger asked  
‘what the fuck’ brian asked himself, its obviously because watching roger sleep with a fucking boner totally gives HIM a boner.  
“what?no its not”  
“yeeaa it is” roger smirked OBVIOUSLY so fucking drunk

 

(now is THIS cringy cuz I APOLOGIZE)

 

“hmm just be real i was planning on returning home NOT empty handed. i need s-something”  
“what do you mean?”  
roger pulls brian closer to a wild kiss. brian’s heart BURST like hell and really take the time to enjoy the moment. he knows roger is just so drunk and is not in his best mental state.

 

roger is REALLY going to regret this in the morning.

 

(so yeah long story short they fucked. im not good at making smut so go read a smut one shot of them and return back here babies)

 

•••

 

“oh shit shit shit!” roger says.  
it wakes brian up. brian is still half awake and theyre both half naked.  
“what happened last night?” roger asked.  
“i dont remember” brian remembers EVERYTHING.  
“oh god, im so sorry,” roger says breathing heavily, leaving the bed.  
“rog, calm down, its not your fault.”  
“oh my god” roger puts his hand on his hair.  
“its fine. maybe i was the one who-” brian trying to calm roger down.  
“brian, lets just not talk about it, okay?” roger cut brian off. he looks like he’s pissed so brian just nods to his direction.

roger puts on his clothes and leaves the room.

 

yup, just as expected. brian just puts his arm on his head and let out a big sigh. before putting on his clothes and leave the room to get breakfast.

 

“good morning you two. what’s with sharing the room?” john asks.  
“roger’s room is warmer” really that’s just the first thing brian can think of.  
“ill take that” john says while sharing a smile with freddie. freddie winks at john and say “you know bri go take a breakfast”

 

roger is also eating his breakfast, just say it’s one really awkward breakfast.

 

brian finishes quickly and went out to freddie  
“fred do you want to take a walk with me?” brian asked quietly.  
“sure dear, why?”  
“i just, uhm, i don’t know fred ill explain later”

 

“rog, john, me and brian is going to buy you some food so stay still aight darling?”

 

•••

 

“IM FUCKING IN LOVE WITH ROGER FRED”  
“WOW chill out dear, how did that happened?”  
“i dont know! it just did! and we fucked yesterday by the way he was too drunk to remember”  
“my god that’s quick! you’re lucky”  
“i know but its really awkward between us now.. what should i do?”  
“maybe talk to him about it, just say forget about all that and to not let it get in the way of the band, you know? but i dont know if it will help the you love him part.”

“oh god”  
“funny thing it didn’t even cross my mind to have another gay person on the band” freddie chuckles  
brian stayed quiet.  
“oh brian, ill do everything i can to help you alright darling? cheer up a bit!”  
freddie smiles and pat brian’s back a couple times. brian finally smiles back.

 

“lets go home and prepare for tonight’s performance, yeah?”  
brian nods and they both returns back to their flat.

 

•••

 

brian really wants to talk to roger that night, so he asked freddie to help him.

(ill continue on the next chapter, i honestly think you should read that cuz that’s where the cute parts begin ;))


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the calm before the storm.

brian really wants to talk to roger that night, so he asked freddie to help him.

long story short they finishes the performance and brian immediately waits in the front seat of their truck and freddie somehow got roger to come and sit next to bri.

 

“what’s up?” roger asked softly with his high pitched voice.  
“i-uh, i really need to talk to you about.. that night”  
“i told you to not to talk about it” roger looks away.  
“no rog this is, rather important.”

 

there was a short silence there. brian really doesn’t know what to say. he hadn’t prepared enough.

 

“what’s so important? do you actually remember anything from that night?”  
brian nods slowly.  
“brian.. just forget about it alright?” roger takes a huge sigh.  
“no,no rog, what if.. what if i dont- i dont want to simply forget about it?”  
roger gives brian the look

 

“what do you mean?” his voice is very soft.  
“roger, i-i like you alright?” brian starts to breath a little heavier.  
“what?” roger makes sure he heard that right.  
“i love you, im-i really do” brian continues.  
“bri..i dont know what to say”  
“i’m so sorry roger, i know it sounds so stupid. ill try my best to get over this..” brian leave out a huge sigh and just hit the steering wheel lightly.

 

and there goes another short awkward silence again.  
“no, don’t,” roger shakes his head.  
now they’re staring deep into each other’s eyes.  
“we’ll-i’ll try to work this out”

 

roger says before pulling brian into a kiss, it was WAY more passionate than the first one. brian cant help but putting his hands on roger’s neck keeping the position steady. roger pulls away and smiles, then looks around to see if anyone saw that. there’s no one fortunately.

 

brian’s brain is still digesting the incident.

 

“do you think we should tell someone about this?” brian asks.  
“no dont tell anyone about this yet, not even freddie or john” roger says not looking at brians direction.  
“..just in case things doesn’t work out right?” brian answers.

roger nods, “so if it doesnt, i guess, we can just pretend like nothing ever happened. is that offensive?”  
“no, i can understand”  
“yeah, im still not that sure yet if im into boys or not.. but we’ll see, maybe in a few days your pretty face can change my mind” roger shares a smile with brian and leaves the car. deep in brian’s heart he can feel happiness, but nervousness too. he’ll see in a few days.

 

•••

 

they go back in and chill in the pub for a long time, roger and brian dances together and basically having fun. 

“so im guessing it went well dear!” freddie pats brian in the back again, the other hand holding a glass of wine.  
roger is not that far from them chilling with john.

“yeah it did” brian smirked, he’s watching roger from afar.  
“so.. you guys hugged it out? kissed? made out? did you get your dick up his ass?” freddie laughed.  
brian laughs back, “no fred, we shook hands” brian says before finishing his drink “thank you fred”  
“anything for you my dear” freddie leaves

 

brian approaches roger and they all had a nice evening together, no one’s sleeping early, no one’s ended up going out and getting laid by some other guys, no ones ended up being too drunk. so they went home and chat in the living room, play scrabble and watch a movie until dusk.

 

brian sneaks his hand around roger’s shoulder every now and then during the movie, and roger lay his head on brian’s shoulder. it was beautiful. and then they all sleep in the living room that day.

 

•••

 

roger and brian spent the days normally, they give each other kisses when people aren’t looking. they havent had sex yet, brian wants their relationship to not be too rushy, roger obviously agrees, cuz after all, he’s the one trying to get used to the situation.

one day brian and roger was alone in their flat and they were making out like hell when suddenly freddie came in after grocery shopping.

roger pushed brian away as quick as possible, before looking away like nothing ever happened, and hiding his blushed cheeks from freddie.

“hello dear, why are you guys standing there like idiots?”  
luckily freddie didnt see the kiss.  
“hey fred, you’re back sooner than we expected” brian says  
“we were-“ roger clears his throat “we were arguing about what shows should we watch”  
roger tried to make an excuse.  
“oh children, go fix your issue i’m gonna put all this is the fridge”  
freddie left and bri gives rog the look lmao.

 

•••

 

days later brian and roger are in the balcony watching the stars together. john and freddie are out with their partners. so they got the whole flat for themselves. brian thinks this might be the right time.

 

they rest under the sky, above a rustic mat and bundled newspapers.

 

brian rests on his elbow to see roger better.  
“rog, am i your boyfriend?” brian asks  
roger think about it for a bit  
“yeah i guess, because if not then what are those make out sessions for?”  
brian smiles, “but do you love me?”  
roger smiles back “ofcourse i do”

 

brian moves on top of roger but makes sure he doesn’t put all his weight to the smaller man, roger’s legs are wrapped around brian’s waist and brian pulls roger to a kiss.

brian picks roger up not letting go of the kiss and lead them to his bedroom.

(apologies darlings im not turning this into a smut so i wont desribe it TOO TOO intensely aight?)

brian takes roger’s shirt off and then his. and then their pants and he put roger into the position and they fuck (ps brian tops i cant imagine roger tops lmao)

“wait wait bri stop” roger suddenly asks  
“you alright?”  
“yeah but let me rest a bit” roger says  
roger fell into the bed and brian rest next to him.  
“what’s up rog”  
“i dont know, but i’m so so sorry, please dont be mad”  
“its fine rog, really”  
“im just not ready yet bri, i think need more time”  
brian smiles to roger and they cuddle until morning.

oof that was a bummer wasnt it?


End file.
